1. Technical Field
Embodiments within the scope of the invention relate to a manual trigger-dispensing device for liquids for at least two substances, generally liquids, for example for the hygiene of the home, hospitals, restaurants, retail centers, deodorization of rooms, the treatment of fabrics before ironing, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trigger devices are very widespread, as can be seen on supermarket shelves, and are especially prevalent due to their ease of use and functionality. Every year many hundreds of millions of pieces are produced. Among numerous types, there exist devices for dispensing two or more substances. By way of example, some compositions may exhibit increased efficacy when mixed or applied with another, companion composition.
There are trigger-dispensing device solutions for two or more substances, although the existing solutions sometimes may not provide good mixing of the substances to be combined (e.g., particularly at a desired ratio). In addition, it can be important to minimize or even eliminate the volume of any residual mixed composition still present within the dispensing device after a given use. Such problems frustrate the main purpose of such devices.